jedimudfandomcom-20200213-history
Golden Pagoda
golden_pagoda.jpg Writer: Fakir, with additions by Guts and Gambler Directions: 2nwnenwn2enw4n (from entrance) History: It is said that there is a mysterious golden object that randomly appears in the realm that takes you to a long forgotten, ancient building where mystics dwell and contemplate a higher reality. This area is meant for the hardiest of adventurers. Also known as the Mystic Monastery. Mobs of Note: Masters of the Spokes: Shinzo (gauntlets), Shinjin (cloak, necklace) Kenji (cloak, boots), Ogaan (circlet, phylactery) General Zone Strategy: : The Golden Pagoda loads in a variety of zones upon game reboot. Use a locating mage to find the Pagoda during your uptime. The Pagoda has been seen in the following areas: : Drake Island, near the Sandy Cave : Elm Street (southeast of the Midgaard Jeweler) : Lost Isle of Shaedar : Floodlands : (Keep in mind that Pagoda zone reset time is nearly 8 hours.) : "Touch pagoda" to enter the area. : Work your way up to the final level and use two W30s and two C30s to attack/summon through the spokes. Use a naked mage to check for the death spoke (random position each uptime.) Keep in mind that the entire spoke mini-zone is !magic. Kenji is agressive. All the spoke master have over 5,000 HP. First Level : Brother Kyoki, First of the Elder Mystics, occupies the Chamber of Silence. He and his mystic initiates are as straightforward as you can get in mob melee. Debuffs help, but are unnecessary, as Kyoki 3x ANNIH, glows but doesn't toss, heal himself or block retreat. A good cleric and a W27+ is sufficient. Second Level : Brother Kansatsu, Second of the Elder Mystics, occupies the Chamber of Knowledge. He and his mystic apprentices glow. Kensatsu tosses, casts area spells and will block retreat. : Close his chamber door and keep your cleric outside. Kansatsu doesn't have memory. Third Level : Brother Senjin, Third of the Elder Mystics, calls the Chamber of Austerity home, and his mystic adepts are slightly more challenging than their previous counterparts. : Though Senjin is aggro!, he can be calmed. Unfortunately the adepts are !calm, so be prepared to rescue your cleric. : Brother Senjin is !phys (resists physical damage). : While he tosses and occasionally has memory and doesn't area, so set your cleric up in the room and close Senjin's chamber door. Fourth Level :Brother Chinichi, Fourth of the Elder Mystics, occupies the Chamber of Contemplation, and his masters of the mystic arts are the most challenging mobs in the Golden Pagoda. The masters of mystic arts are a mixture of aggro and non-aggro, have memory and are !calm. All mobs are also !pet (they will wander your pets). :Unlock and open the level trapdoor and proceed 2u,s to the Chamber of Water. Close the doors and summon your warrior. Take out any aggro masters that are in the room. :Summon a naked mage to sleep, Chinichi. Bring your W back, and take out any aggro masters remaining in the Chamber of Contemplation. Complete your mage debuff (web, curse) of Chinichi. :Finish with a bard debuff and take him out for his key to the Spokes. Spokes : Once you defeat Chinichi and obtain his key, unlock the final door and ascend to the corridor just before the spiral staircase begins. Once you leave this short corridor, you'll be in an !magic area. : Look at the spokes to discern which spoke is the death spoke. "Turn spoke" to reach an associated Master of the Spokes of Magnetism, Darkness, Lightning and Light. The Master order stays the same in relative order regardless of uptime. The only difference is where the death spoke (not a DT spoke) is inserted. : Once you turn the spoke, you are placed in a landing room before you confront the Master. : An efficient approach is to use a fully loaded T30 and backstab/summon down each Master. Magnetism Spoke : Brother Shinzo, Sixth of the Elder Mystics, occupies the Chamber of Meditation, an !magic room. He loads the spiked, black-scaled gauntlets. He is not aggro, but tosses and reflects damage. Darkness Spoke : Brother Shinjin, Seventh of the Elder Mystics, occupies the Chamber of Repentance, an !magic room. He loads the cloak. He is not aggro, but tosses, area casts (in an !magic room, even), entropies, has memory and is !phys. Lightning Spoke : Brother Kenji, Fifth of the Elder Mystics is aggro! His room, the Chamber of Healing is magic compliant. Kenji entropies and hits hard, so debuff completely before launching melee. Light Spoke : Brother Ogaan, Eighth of the Elder Mystics, occupies the Chamber of Enlightenment, an !magic room and is aggro!. He qheals (quick heals), entropies and hits hard. : Resonance a big hitting T30 and backstab/summon him down. Bring a pair of friends. You will need both T30s bstabbing hard to take him down. Equipment: Maps: Category:Zones